The Private Eye Of Teito
by Shirogami
Summary: Katana & Guns, Man & Woman, Both Private Detectives
1. Chapter 1

_**The Private Eye Of Teito**  
By Shirogami _

_Author disclaimer:_

_I don't owe any character of Sakura Wars / Sakura Taisen. But I do own this story (although I don't know if anyone write this before :P). This is the first time ever I write detective story, so please correct me and review for any misunderstanding, comment and opinion. Now, the show begins._

**Prologue **

In a luxurious hotel room, two people are having their glass of red wine on the queen size bed. One of them is wearing a sexy, half transparent, light pink bathrobe with a string laced up her waist. With the dim light besides her, her slim body becomes more attracting than the painting 'Mona Lisa' that hangs on the wall by the bedside. While she is resting on the soft pillow with her elbow supporting her, her smooth and sexy legs slowly appears by the bathrobe lower side, and her bosom's curves expose due to the fold of the loose bathrobe.

"So, when do we start, my darling?" She asks before having her glass of red wine.  
"All is within the plan, don't worry, my dear." Putting down the glass, the conversation continues, "Now, the only thing left is to release a mouse to be played with."  
"Then, do you have any option?" She asks while taking another sip of the wine. The question soon answered as a file is passed to her hand. It is a resume for a young man.

"Already did, my dear." In the mean time, the other's hand starts to slide over her thigh, while she is reading the resume. The hand reaches the bottom part and starts to play with it, then continues, "How about having some real fun first, I am so hunger now."  
The woman starts to moan in pleasure and give her partner a wicked smile, "Ah you are… so naughty… but…aah but I… like it…" then she hugs her partner tightly and asks for more.

"Soon, the show will begin as I planned. Hehehe…" their midnight pleasure starts as the planner chuckles, just a warning siren before a stage play begins.

**Chapter 1**

Ogami Ichiro wakes up in his office lazily. The time is 8.00 o'clock in the evening.

Due to the alcohol he had with his buddies last night, now he is having a headache and it makes him going to close his heavy eyes again. Before he does, he slowly raises his head and looks at the frames that were hung behind him, all of them are newspapers' cutouts.

"_Officer Ogami Solves The Mystery Of 'Japan's Jack the Ripper' Case!"_

"_Ogami Kicks Up The Drug Lord's Butt!" _

"_The Star Of Teito's Police Department Did It Again!"_

"Star, huh? (hick) it sounds like an humiliation to a drunken man here right now (hick) Ah… my head." While he is rubbing his head to ease his pain, someone enters his room and places a glass of warm water with two tablets of aspirin in her palm. Looking at her frown face, Ogami knows that his assistant is going to babble him again.

"Ichiro, can't you just take less liquor? God, you look awful!" She says as she passes him the aspirins.  
"Sorry Maria, they said they would kill me if I don't drunk them all." Ogami swallows the medicine and drinks the water to ease it.  
"And paid the bill as well?" Maria stares at her partner seriously.  
"Not this time." Ogami answers with his eyes looking back at the person that gives a relieved sigh. Then she unfolds a small warm towel and rubs his face.  
"Gee… Maria… What was … that... for… ouch!" Ogami struggles while Maria tries to refresh his mind.  
"You better get yourself ready. We have guests waiting at the guest room." After she makes sure Ogami had awakened, she continues, "And clean your mouth, you will scare our client."

Inside the bathroom, Ogami looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"_Man, Maria is sure right this time."_ His ebony spike hair is messy; beard starts to grow out from his chin; his eyes may not look sharp like his old days, but they still do not influence his judgment in his work; Ogami looks carefully at his body, it might not as muscular like the muscle builder, but the appropriate rich abdomen and chest muscle do make him look strong enough, thanks to his exercise and training on his Kendo lessons.  
"_Well, maybe not at all…"_

Later in 5 minutes, Ogami enters the guest room after changing his clothes to white shirt, dark brown long slacks and his hair combed properly, although they still look spiky. He sees a woman sitting on dark green cheap sofa of his and enjoying the served tea, with two muscular bodyguards securing her safety. The woman turns at him as she hears the door opened, she stands up and gives him a bow. She is wearing a well fabric made pink kimono with darken magenta colored sakura flower pattern sewed on it. Her long dark blue hair has been combed nicely into bun, showing that she is married and well educated in term of Japanese traditional manner. Although with just thin make up on her brown eyes and her smooth cheek, her polite manner has given her the confidence to make every man to stop himself just to look at her beauty.

After returning his client a bow as well, he sits at the same sofa that is placed opposite the woman, so he can observe his client's reaction to decide that he shall receive the job or not, and to prevent any lies by observing the way his client talks and acts.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs.…" Ogami greets his client and tends to ask for her name.  
"Kayama, My name is Kayama Sakura. And you must be Mr. Ogami Ichiro, right?" Sakura replies and looks at the person who is looking at her. It makes her face blushes for a moment.  
"_He is much younger and more handsome than the newspaper."_

"Please…" Ogami notices his action had influenced his client, so he says, "make yourself easy, Mrs. Kayama. And forgive me if I make you feel uncomfortable." After having a sip of the coffee that Maria just put down, he continues, "Mrs. Kayama Sakura, so you are the daughter of the Shinguji Heavy Industries' owner, and also the one who married with the young owner of the largest shipping company, Mr. Kayama Yuichi 3 months ago, am I right?" Sakura nods her head. "And what is the reason you are looking for service from a private eye?"

Sakura takes another sip of the tea, then continues, "Honestly, I want you to keep an eye on my husband, Kayama Yuichi." The request almost gets Ogami choked, Sakura says, "He has been acting strangely nowadays. I suspect that he is having an affair with someone, a mistress."

"_A famous shipping company owner is having affair with someone after married for 3 months, this could be the bombastic scandal if it is revealed to the public."_ Ogami observes Sakura carefully, _"and she is not lying at all."_ Ogami finally speaks, "Then why me? I might spread the news to the media, they might pay me more than you could."

"I am here because you are well-known in your field for the strong principle of keeping your client's secret. And most of all…" Sakura puts down a folder on the table, continues, "Your ability and efficiency of completing your job, like what they are written here." Ogami reads the folder slowly, all of the files are the newspapers' cut outs and pictures of his achievement and participations in various Kendo competitions.  
"_Now looks who's the detective."_ Ogami is looking back at his client icily after he put down the folder. "Well, Mrs. Kayama, there is no point for you to study my past, there are nothing to me but history." Then Ogami stands up, "and I am not interested in helping a client who is doubting about my ability, so, please leave now."

Sakura stands up quickly, but instead of leaving the office, she bows and apologizes, "Please forgive me, Mr. Ogami. I just want to make sure I find the right person for the job. I did not mean to get involve in your past. I am sorry." Then her voice sounds weird, as she starting to sob, "Please help me, Mr. Ogami. Somebody is trying to kill me!"

Ogami stares at the bowing woman, "Then get yourself more bodyguards and report to the police! I am just a normal person as you can see here... huh?" Suddenly Ogami tightens his eyebrow and having a strange feeling, just like someone is observing him like a panther. _"This strong aura of killing, could it be?"_ On instinct he leaps towards Sakura and covers her, he yells, "Get down everyone!" Just when the bodyguards are confused by Ogami's word and action, a shot is released and it hits straight onto the bodyguard's head that Ogami just passed by. Immediately Ogami hides Sakura and himself behind the sofa, while the other bodyguard has also been killed on the spot, followed by rain of bullets onto their position.

"Maria!" Ogami shouts at the wooden door that has the word 'office' written on the translucent glass. Then the door is kicked opened and Maria is equipping herself with a sniper rifle on her left and a customized pistol on her right. The bullets still rain towards them and Ogami is holding Sakura's head close to him, then he nods at Maria. Noticing her partner's action, Maria guesses the sniper's place and fires through its direction with her rifle. After a few shots, the war stops and the environment become totally silent, leaving the room that full of bullet holes and the panting trio.

"I hope you can explain this to me, Mrs. Kayama." After ensured their safety, Ogami brings Sakura into his office, which is safer than the open place like his guest room. Sakura is shivering due to the frightening incident just now. Maria serves a cup of coffee to Sakura after she kept the weapons back in her room.

After Sakura calmed down, she says, "As I said to you before, someone is trying to kill me." Then she pulls out a letter from her purse and passes it to Ogami, Ogami unfolds it and it is a letter full of cut out lettering from medias. It says:

_"I had come back from hell to take your life with me, as you had taken half of mine away from me."_

While he is examining the letter one more time, Ogami starts to think, _"Could this be just a joke? I know that recently people loves to play with this kind of letter and passes it to his victim to have fun by looking at their reaction. But then, how to explain the incident just now if it is just a joke? That is far more than enough for a practical joke."_

"Do you have any conflict with anyone recently, Mrs. Kayama?" Ogami finally breaks the silent and asks Sakura.  
"My husband was asking me the same thing, but as far as I concerned, not at all. After we were married, I seldom go in the public except to parties with him. Other than that will be only staying in my office and home." Sakura explains.  
"So, you are still in charge of your family business?" Ogami keeps asking, as he wants more information.  
"Yes, but I can swear that I don't make enemies with it…"

"It may be a possibility, Mrs. Kayama, After all, your company is the most influential in the industry, there is no doubt of it for suspecting it was your competitor's idea." As he puts the letter on his table, Ogami holds his chin with his left hand and continues, "And I can ensure that they really mean it after I saw what they had done with my house." After Ogami finished, Sakura takes a look at the mess behind her, where she just sat and had a cup of tea not long time ago.

"I am sorry for all of this, Mr. Ogami. I will pay for the reconstruction fees." Sakura takes out the checkbook.  
"In that case, I will take it as the deposit for this job." The answer cheers up the sorrow Sakura, and Ogami smiles at her, says, "I am a private detective after all." Ogami looks at Maria. She nods lightly and returns a smile to agree with her partner.  
"That's great, Mr. Ogami. Thank you very much." Sakura says happily. But in Ogami's mind, he is thinking something more than just money.

_"Their marriage… the love affair… the assassination… hmm… things start to sound more interesting."_

**End of chapter 1 **

_Words from Shirogami:_

_It's been a long time after the 'After Sakura Wars: Part 2', I hope you guys will keep supporting me in this story as well. As I said before, this is a detective story, and most of the character's background had changed to fit in the fiction, but one thing for sure is I won't change their ability… well, may be a bit ()' Anyway, I will try my best._

_Please R&R, it helps me to write something that keeps you reading. Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Private Eye Of Teito  
**By Shirogami_

**Chapter 2 **

The night is still starry like the night of the incident two days ago.

Ogami is staring at it, as Maria is tying his bowtie. He says, "Maria, make sure everything is okay and going fine as you are in there. Check out every suspicious area and try get some information."  
"I know, Ichiro. This is not my first assignment after all. It is you who shall be more careful because you are the one who talks." Taps his chest lightly, Maria continues, "Okay, it is finish." Ogami looks at the mirror on his left and checks himself. He is wearing white tuxedo with marine blue bowtie, under the tuxedo he wears sky blue colored cotton shirt, then a pair of white slacks and ebony leather shoes. In the mean time, he glimpses at the invitation card that is lying on the table.

_Invitation for Birthday Party of Mister Kayama Yuichi _

"_Well, everything is set. Now, all I need to know is how to use these things." _Ogami thinks as he is checking the trigger device at his right wrist that he received from his friend, Ri Kohran who helps him in making gadgets for investigation and improves guns for Maria. He can still remember the way that purple braided girl demonstrated them yesterday.

"Ogami-han, this bowtie may look odd but it can help you taking pictures within short range as you press this button." Kohran was holding the bowtie under her neck and faced Ogami, then she pressed the device and the flash almost blinded Ogami. Twinkling his eyes a few times to ease himself, Ogami said, "Kohran, I think nobody will like my bowtie if it flashes like that, and please make it adjustable so I can take something further."

"Well… I will fix it then." Then Kohran gave Maria a little black pistol. "Maria-han, this gun is made by high quality plastic to avoid any metal detector, but the weakness is it cannot stand for continuous shooting because the heat may melt the gun itself." Maria was holding the gun but confused to try it. "Kohran, you sure it won't explode this time? I almost lost my hand last time because of that bazooka."

"Don't worry, I just change the material, not the structure." Kohran explained, but Maria was still in doubt and glanced at Ogami. Ogami took the gun, aimed at the practice board and opened fire.  
"The aiming alignment needs some adjustment." Then he waved at the girls, "and my hand is still with me." Maria chuckled a bit.

After dropped down the notes for the modification, Kohran continued, "Okay, now the next thing will be this." Kohran was taking out a pair of glasses and passed to Ogami. "This glasses can let you see everything clearly in totally dark area, to ensure you won't miss any suspicious stuff." Then Ogami wore the glasses, "It looks normal to me." Then Kohran turned off the lights, asked, "Now?"

"Clear enough." Just when Ogami finished, a slapping sound was heard and Kohran switched on the light again, she was curious to see that Ogami was rubbing his chin and Maria was covering her breast. "Kohran, can you get Maria a pair as well?" Kohran nodded.

After putting the night vision glasses into his tuxedo's pocket, Ogami takes the invitation card and walks to the door. Maria is waiting right there. She is wearing a coat that covers her whole body and clothes as well. "Maria, I was wondering what will you wear in that party later, you never show it to me even once." Maria keeps her silence and avoids the question. "Well then, we better move, the party is going to start soon."

While Ogami is driving his car and crossing through the colorful streetlights of Teito, he is thinking about the invitation he got from Sakura.

_"Mrs. Kayama, we need to know more about your husband. Can you get us to meet in some way?" Ogami asked.  
"My husband will celebrate his birthday at day after tomorrow, please be my guest and come to the party. You can come as my friends in the kendo class." Sakura said.  
"Kendo? You attend class for kendo?" Ogami asked.  
"Actually, it is Yuichi's idea, says that it is another way for meeting clients in stead of party and golf." Sakura explained. "I will give you the invitation cards later, you will need them to go in the party."_

After a distance of driving, they finally reach the Kayama Mansion as the card indicates. After Ogami parked his car, he takes a good look at the mansion. The wide courtyard has a fountain with a statue of three mermaids resting on a stone and the one on the top was holding a pot, where the water are poured from it; When Ogami is looking along the small roundabout that surrounded the fountain, it is leading his sight to the route that used to enter this place, there are also large garden of well cut grassland with short trees separate them from the road. A Sakura tree is planted by the mansion's left, its height can reach the first floor of the mansion. An open saloon is built by its side, for the purpose of enjoying the beautiful environment while having teatime. He is examining the mansion carefully and finds out there is a window located at the center and above the space between two balconies of the first floor.

"Gee… I wonder how good will it be if I own this place?" Ogami says as he is opening the car door for Maria.  
"If you skip some expenses on beverages, it will help… a lot." Maria steps out, with her coat still covering her.  
"You still wear it? Come on, take it off." Ogami says and starts to take off her coat. But Maria stays away and says, "I will do it later, it is chilling out here."  
"Whatever…" Ogami raises his palm towards her, says, "Now, may I, my lady?"

Maria blushes and lays her hand on his, and then they walk together to the entrance. Although it is chilling as Maria said, but she can feel the warmth from her partner's hand as he is holding her hand and brushing them between their fingers tenderly. "Hope this can warmth you up." Ogami says and smiles at the blushing Maria. _"Thanks, Ichiro."_

"Good evening, sir and madam. Your invitation card, please." A group of three maids are welcoming both of them at the entrance, all of them is wearing the same uniform formed by black mini skirts with short semi transparent lace sewed at the below part to show their beautiful thigh, followed by leave green colored blouse with flourish lace sewed on the edge of both of the short sleeves as well, finally they are wearing white apron. Ogami takes out the card from his pocket and hands over to them.

"Welcome to Sir Kayama Yuichi's party, Mister Ogami Ichiro and Miss Maria Tachibana. This way please." The next maid guides the couple into the house, and the other one is helping Maria to take off her coat.

"_Mamamiya!" _Ogami is really stunned by the time Maria's coat is being taken off. She is wearing a low cut and sky-blue colored ball gown, that shows half of her bosoms and the beautiful curve, with same colored and flourish pattern lace sewed slightly upper of her breast, it sure makes every man in the world hunger to look at her. Her long and smooth hair that lies on her shoulder even makes her looks feminine and magnificent. Followed with her slim waistline, Ogami can ensure that he will be envied for having this beautiful and elegant blonde as his partner tonight.

"Ichiro, please… don't look at me that way." Maria speaks, as she is too shy to show her partner her outfit tonight.  
"Why? You look gorgeous! I just don't get it why you don't show to me earlier?" Ogami replies.  
"It is just…. I seldom dress in this… this…" Maria finds hard to express the last word.  
Ringing her waist with his right arm, Ogami says, "Whatever it is, you look beautiful tonight." Maria becomes speechless and her face starts to blush more reddish. "Now, we had a ball to attend. Let's go."

The couple finally reaches the main hall, Ogami sees many famous people are attending the event and he finds out some businessmen are talking with Sakura not far from him. Holding his partner's hand, they are passing through the crowd and reach the one who invites him.

After she was noticing Ogami and Maria in her sight, Sakura excuses the men and walks towards the couple. She is wearing a pink sleeveless gown with two strings attached and hanging upon her shoulder, then she wears a pair of long white gloves that reaches her elbow. Her red high heels had made her height is almost the same as Ogami's. Like Maria, her gown also shows her thin waist and in order to match the gown, she released her long hair and makes people misjudges her real age, as she looks younger.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Ogami. And Miss Maria, you look great tonight." Sakura greets them.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kayama. So are you." Maria says.  
"Mrs. Kayama, where is your husband?" Ogami asks.  
"He will be here in no time, says that he wants to surprise everyone here. In the mean time, please enjoy the party, okay?"  
"Mrs. Kayama… we are here for business, remember?" Ogami replies as he is looking at Sakura seriously.  
"Hmm… you are really a professional, as you are not forgetting your main purpose, even being distracted. I knew I employed the right person." Sakura says, as she likes Ogami's attitude upon his job. "Anyway, this is a party, so please enjoy yourself around here. I have to go somewhere else, please excuse me." Sakura gives the couple a light bow and leaving them.

"Maria, what do you think? Where should we start?" Ogami asks Maria for any opinion.  
"We better split into two ways, it makes the job more easier." Finally Maria shows him a serious look and she knows that they need to act.  
"Alright, you will look around here. I take the upper floor, I have something to look over there." Ogami suggests as he wonder the interior structure of the whole building.  
"Okay, good luck."  
"So are you, take care." Then Ogami takes his move.

As Ogami is crossing through the crowd slowly, he tries to act as gentleman as possible so nobody will suspect him. Ogami takes the T-shaped staircase and reaches the first floor on the right. It is a red corridor surrounding the main hall in U shape. He walks along it and notices there are rooms lining up by its side.

"_Let's see. 'Guest Room', 'Theater Room', 'Rest Room', 'Library'…"_ Ogami is observing the rooms around the first floor carefully, until he reaches a room with the nameplate planted on the door.  
"_Orihime?"_ Ogami holds his chin and thinks, _"I heard this name before. If I am not mistaken, she is Kayama Yuichi's little stepsister that his parents kept ten years ago, saying that they wanted a daughter and the mother couldn't give birth anymore after Kayama Yuichi."_ Ogami read it from the article when Kayama Yuichi was interviewed about his family.

As Ogami is still thinking, the door suddenly opens, a person coming out and almost knocks on him.  
"What the…? What are you doing here, stranger?" A girl aged around twenties with slightly darken brown skin shouts at Ogami. Ogami is looking back at her and seeing that she is dressing with a black gown that a lace of red rose flower pattern sewed slightly above her bosom and wearing dark red dress. Her ebony eyes stares at the stranger in front of her.

"My name is Ogami Ichiro. Mrs. Kayama Sakura invited me to this party." Ogami is trying to answer politely.  
"I don't give a damn about your name, I am asking what are you doing here." The girl shouts like she is thinking that Ogami is either a thief or trying to become one.  
"Actually… I am looking for restroom around here, since the one below is occupied." Ogami lies.  
"Really?" the girl asks curiously as she is looking at Ogami seriously and carefully.  
"Of course. Who else do you think I am, Miss…" Ogami asks to ensure her identity.

"The name is Kayama Orihime. So you are my sister-in-law's guest, huh? Nothing much to be expected." Orihime says as she is crossing her arms. She does not even look at Ogami. _"Better take her picture for good."_  
Snap! Snap! Snap!  
"Anyway, I am sorry for scaring you, Miss Kayama. I will leave now, please excuse me." After took her pictures, Ogami leaves the girl alone and looking on another side.

On the other hand, Maria is busy as well. Since she is alone and charming, many man, especially rich and single young businessmen are trying to woo her. Actually, she hates when being surrounded by lots of strangers, especially someone is trying to hook her with his wealth, but she holds her temper as she is working right now. She asks several questions about their opinion about Kayama Yuichi.

_"Mr. Kayama? Man, he is a genius! Hard to imagine a young man like him can run a huge company his father left to him. Anyway, mind to give me you number?"  
"That playboy? That fellow is famous among the Kabuki's Street. He always lingers around there."  
"Hey, pretty girl. I bet you better know me instead of that man. He will not responsible for any woman, even his wife. Come on, may I have the honor to drive you home later?"  
"Babe, you are gorgeous. What is your name? Mind to friend with me?"_

"_My god! I start to regret for dressing in this way."_ Maria is feeling uneasy as the men start gathering around her. Some of them even take advantage to touch her with the reason of getting drunk.  
"_Someone…. Please… help…"_  
"Thank god you are here. I have been looking for you everywhere!" Suddenly an arm rings her waist and it almost makes Maria wants to hit the pervert on impulse. But she stops when she knows who is the actor.

"Sorry for leaving you just now, I was too excited talking with my old friend over there." Ogami says and kisses Maria's cheek, then whispers, _"Follow me."_ Ogami says, "Mind to join my friend now? They are so eager to know my fiancée."  
Maria smiles at Ogami sweetly and says, "Okay, honey. Please excuse us, gentlemen." Then they leave the sighing crowd that is cursing themselves for losing to Ogami.

"Are you feeling okay now?" After leaving the crowd, they stand around the corner and Ogami asks while Maria is taking a deep breath.  
"Okay? I am relieved. Thanks you." Maria thanks Ogami for getting her out from the crowd.  
"However, you got any information?"  
"Not much more than rumors. Most of them don't like Mr. Kayama very much." Maria is explaining her analysis.  
"No doubt about it. He may be famous as a businessman; but also infamous as a playboy as well." Ogami figures the result because he had researched about Kayama Yuichi's 'social life' around movie star and models.

"Anyway, how about you?" Maria asks.  
"I just got chance to meet up with his sister, although it is not a good one after all. It seems like she does not like Mrs. Kayama in some way." Ogami remembers the way Orihime was reacting when she knew that Ogami is Sakura's guest to the party.  
"Do you think she is the one who responsible for the assassination?" Maria takes a wild guess.  
"May be… may be not… it is too early to judge everything right now. We need more information. In the mean time…" Ogami says as he is passing a glass of champagne to Maria. "We better stay calm now and enjoy the party. We might work harder later."

**End of chapter 2 **

_Words from Shirogami:_

_I don't owe any character of Sakura Wars / Sakura Taisen. But I do own this story (although I don't know if anyone write this before :P). Anyway, I will try my best._

_Thanks you for supporting me all the time, SilverBlue Dragon. Man, great to have you as my friend, really!_

_And thanks to Iris and JWM for your comments, I always want to write better story but my knowledge of proper grammar and vocabulary are still weak. So feel free to correct me so I can avoid the mistakes._

_Please R&R, it helps me to write something that keeps you reading. Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Little stage performance before everything _**

Slowly opening my very tiring eyes, I am finding out myself looking at an endless darkness with no light. I hear neither a sound nor even a single breeze in the air. On top of that, I am totally shocked and trembling when I notice that I cannot move my arms and legs. Looking down to them, it may be dark, but I know that I am sitting on a chair with my arms and legs tied by unknown forces.

"What is going on here? What is this place?" I am asking for an answer from the darkness, but they are returned with echoes of my questions. "Is anybody here? Anyone?" I struggle myself to get loose from the tie, the strange things is the more I struggle, the harder the tie becomes.  
"It is useless, Shirogami. They are charmed by spells." All of the sudden, a voice speaks before me and from my experience, it is talking to me through a voice changer.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" No one replies me. "Show yourself and answer me, you freak!"  
"Freak? You call me... a freak." Suddenly a spotlight pointing at the black shadow that stands not far from me. "How dare you call someone who is supporting you all this time a freak, Shirogami? It hurts me, you know?"  
"Who… who are you? And why do you mean by 'supporting me'?" I may be getting scared, but I still speak loud and clear.  
"Does this remind you of anything?" By the time the shadow raises her head, I can see the name written on the clown mask she wears clearly.  
"No way…" the cold starts to shiver down to my spine when I figure out her name. "SilverBlue… Dragon…"

"That's right, Shirogami. Thank god you still remember me."  
"Of course I do. It just that I cannot recognize you through that mask." I try to stand up but the force still ties me on the chair. "Please, will you loose this for me?"  
"I am afraid… not, Shirogami. You see, I am not the only one who made that rope." After she finished, another spotlights start to point at places around me one after another, and all of them reveal different shapes of shadow that wears different kind of masks with names written on their mask as well.

"What the… it can't be… " I cannot forget the feeling that my breath almost stops at the time I am looking at the names one by one.  
"Oh yes, it can, Shirogami. And it is happening now." The one with 'OhgamixMaria' mask says.  
"And you better give us answers that satisfies us, or else…" Another man with 'Hesquidor' follows.  
"What… what answer?" I ask.  
"Why do you stop updating your work?" 'Harunatsu' asks.  
"You keep us waiting for too long, you know?" the one with 'Nethrax' complains.

"Come on guys, I had been busy lately from day to night, either on my job or freelance!" I defend myself.  
"Liar! Iris doesn't believe you!" 'Iris Chateaubriand' shouts.  
"Me neither!" 'Kahlua' follows.  
"It's true, I even studied Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 'Sherlock Holmes' to get more inspiration onto the fiction, besides that I also watched lots of detective movies and animation to get more ideas." I explain.

"Come on Shirogami, do you think that we accept such excuses?" 'JWM' says.  
"Kill him! Cut his balls! Burn him! Whatever!" 'Black Serena' yells for punishment upon me as he is juggling daggers.  
I finally start getting afraid and struggle to get loose, even though I knew it is useless.  
"Say, everyone! What should we do to him? Any ideas?" 'UI' asks for opinion while he is loading bullets into his Magnum Colt Python.

"How about cut down his skin piece by piece, then apply salt upon them?" 'JWM' suggests.  
"HANG HIM ON THE CROSS! BURN! BURN!" Suddenly Black Serena takes out torches from nowhere and starts juggling them.  
"Hmm… How about do them together?" 'OhgamixMaria' enjoys his juggling show and answers with his right hand holding his chin.  
"Say, that's nice. Let's do them then." 'Harunatsu' takes the first move and Nethrax follows him.

"Stop joking around and let me go!" I shout as they are approaching me with various sharp objects in their hand. I finally get the idea of the feeling when you are one step before the Hell's Gate. It makes me trembling rapidly and even struggling more to get loose.  
All of the sudden, the tie breaks itself when they are just few steps before me. I grab the chance, turn to my back and run. Unfortunately, SilverBlue Dragon is standing just right before me, and it shocks me when her hand with long and sharp fingernails is holding my chin.  
"Well, well, I guest I have the honor to be the first one to judge you, Shirogami-kun." She says as she is licking her fingernails, while the others are standing next to me to block my escape. "Farewell, my friend." Both of my irises shrink as I am looking at the sharp objects are raised high, and then all of them fall down to me like the head chopper.

"NO!" I yell and wake up. I am panting heavily and it causes me a long time to calm down before I know that I am lying on my bed, with my computer is still on and playing my favorite music.  
"_Jesus, I thought I almost dead back then. It is sure the worst nightmare I never have in my whole life."_ I rub the sweat on my forehead. The light from the computer may be weak at night but it is strong enough to let me see my environment, and it show me something that scares me more than any scary movies I ever saw.

"_No way…"_ my wrist is rung by dark bruise and it hurts me when I try to twist it a bit. _"I thought it just a dream! But… but how?"_ I look at the computer screen that still lights. _" I better do this soon, or else I will be in great trouble… Let see, where is it?"_ It is 1.30 a.m. I put my 'The Complete Series of Sherlock Holmes' by my computer desk; switch on my room's lamp, double check my rough storyline through my spectacle. _"Well, here is where I stopped last time."_ Putting the paper by my keyboard, I crunch my finger and twist my head to ease my muscles after I took my seat in front of my computer. _"Well, I hope they will forgive me for this. Okay, the title is…"_

**_End Of Stage Performance, which had nothing to do with the real fiction of this, hehehe…_**

_**The Private Eye Of Teito  
**By Shirogami_

_**Chapter 3 **_

After they had their champagne, Ogami Ichiro is standing by the wall, leaning on his back, gazing upon the party area and his right hand is holding his chin with the index finger is rubbing upon his lips, while Maria is standing by his side, staring at his serious face quietly so she won't disturb him. It is because she knows better than anyone in this world, that it is her partner's little behavior when he is trying to get any clues and thinking about something.  
"Hmm… I just can't figure it out. Who could she be?" Ogami finally whispers out his worries.  
"Who do you mean 'she', Ichiro?" Maria asks.

"Remember the threatening letter Mrs. Kayama received? I found out that there are some red stains on the back of the stamp and I believe that it is the stain of the lipstick she left before she stuck it on the envelope." Ogami recalled Maria's memory that what he got from the letter.  
"How can you assure that it is lipstick?" Maria asks.  
"Its character when become dried, Maria. I examined the stain and it still colors," Ogami explained. "And I tried to get some people from this party that used the lipstick with similar color with the stain, but too bad I can't do it unless I knew more about lipstick like its brand and price."

"But Ichiro, it is still too hard for you to find such person from such a huge crowd, don't you have any better clue that supports your investigation?" Maria asks.  
"It may not help, but it can be a clue too. I examined the letter and found out something from it." Ogami continues.  
"Which is… ?" Maria becomes more curious.

"It is high quality paper that is more expensive than the normal paper we use nowadays." Ogami tells more.  
"How do you know it too?" Maria asks.  
"Its thickness, Maria. And you can know it too from the way you touch the textures on it." Ogami explains more. "But, we still lack of clues. I need more information."  
"Well, at least we know that is a wealthy woman who is trying to do something onto Mrs. Kayama." Maria says.  
"I just hope that it is simple like this."

"Say, just when are we going to meet this Mr. Kayama? It is very late for the Star-Of-The-Day to show up himself." Just when Maria is wondering, the environment starts to become darker and everyone around is amused by the happening. Ogami is watching the happening and staying calm, "Well, I think you are going to meet him soon enough, Maria." Then Ogami readjusts his camera shutter device on the wrist just in case he needs it, while Maria touches her hip to make sure the gun is still with her.

All of a sudden, a guitar is strummed from the T-shaped staircase. While everyone is looking towards the direction, someone speaks loud enough so everyone can hear him.  
"Ah... pati wa iina... takusan hito dake do. (_Ah... party is good... although it's just crowd of people._)" Followed by a spotlight shines upon the figure that wears black tuxedo, with red shirts within it and white neck tie with rings pattern on it. The person is holding a folk guitar, with his right leg stepping on the staircase besides him. Unfortunately, the guest, including the detectives gives him no response but a totally complete silence.  
"Welcome to my birthday party tonight, ladies and gentlemen. Hope you all enjoy yourself." The man puts his guitar by his side and greets everyone. The guests finally return him a great applause.  
"_Somehow, he reminds me of a character in a video game I played last night. So, he is Kayama Yuichi. Finally…"_ Ogami Ichiro holds Maria's hand, then walk together towards his subject.

As they almost reach the Kayama couple, Sakura notices them and quickly introduces them. "Dear, this is Mr. Ogami Ichiro. Mr. Ogami, meet my husband, Kayama Yuichi."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kayama and Happy Birthday to you." Ogami shakes his hand with the host tonight.  
"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Ogami. Ogami Ichiro… Aren't you the famous inspector that solved lots of tough cases? That Ogami?" Kayama Yuichi asks. "I WAS an inspector, Mr. Kayama. Now I am just a normal businessman who runs a normal pawn shop, and she is my fiancée." Maria tends to shake hand with Kayama and says, "My name is Maria Tachibana, please to meet you, Sir."  
"My, my, what a beautiful girlfriend you have here, Mr. Ogami!" Kayama holds her hand and kisses it like a gentleman, in the same time he smiles at Maria with his eye glance over her.  
"_Well, looks like the media is quite right this time, he is sure a playboy."_ Ogami notices his action and grabs the chance to take his pictures.

Snap! Snap! Snap!

"Say, Mr. Ogami. I heard that my wife said that you are good at Kendo, right? How about a spar later after the ball?" Kayama says with some idea in his head.  
"Huh? Why all of a sudden?" Ogami is surprised by the request.  
"Just want to know if my Sakura is right enough in her words. I bet you won't reject it right?" Kayama seems like insist it. In fact, he just wants to prove that he is stronger than anyone.  
"_Well, may be I can get something from it." _Ogami considers and replies, "Well then, I guess it is not a bad idea after all, Mr. Kayama."

"That is what I want to hear from a kendo master like you, Mr. Ogami. See you later." The Kayama couple walks away to treat other guests. When Ogami is watching the Kayama from far, Maria whispers to him, "Ichiro, are you sure you want to do this? It is too risky for doing a sword fight to obtain any information."  
Ogami taps her hand lightly and says, "Don't worry, it is just a spar, Maria. I am not sure either this way will work or not, but I hope I can get some clue from it, may be something out from what I expected."

"What do you mean?"  
"I bet someone like him might show his ability to some people, therefore…"  
"Someone who cares about him and he cares about might be seeing the fight then."  
"Bingo. If my guess is right enough, someone among them might be the one we are looking for. By the time then, Maria, You will help me for taking their pictures." Maria nodded to his partner, while Ogami keeps watching the Kayama, and then he falls deep in his thinking again, just like he is suspecting something.

"Mr. Ogami, right? Looks like my brother is looking highly about you." A feminine sound breaks his thinking. Actually she is Orihime, who is looking at the man that she ignored once. Opening his eyes lightly, Ogami replies, "Ah, Miss Kayama. Sorry about just now."  
"Never mind, I shall be the one who apologize for my attitude." Orihime talks to Ogami with softer tone that really surprises him, she even makes a small bow to him. _"Strange, why does her behavior change such dramatically?" _Ogami thinks while he stares at the half –Italian that used to be fierce and arrogant in his mind. Orihime notices his sight and covers her front by laying her right palm over it.

"How rude you are staring at me like this, Mr. Ogami?" Eventually, Orihime's gown and height had let Ogami sees clear enough into her bosom's curve, but she does not know that Ogami had not paid attention at all onto her appearance. "Huh? No, you misunderstand me, Miss Kayama."  
"You pervert! I should expect nothing from her guest. Please excuse me!" Orihime scolds him and leaves the detectives.  
"_Geez, she is unpredictable. But what I concern is her behavior and attitude, her changes really confuses me!"_ Ogami holds his chin again and thinks, _"Wait a minute, is there something I miss out? Something is different from the first time I saw her, but what?"_

The ball ends around 10.00 p.m. and almost all of the guests have left the party. But Ogami stays as promised, unfortunately he is rather flattering at one of the maids than staying silence.

"Excuse me, mind for a talk with a stranger for a moment, lady?" Ogami asks.  
"Yes, anything I can help, sir?" the maid says.  
"How long have you been working here?"  
"Almost 2 years, sir."  
"That means you can go out freely, right?"  
"Yes I can. Is there anything else, sir?"  
"Well, I am wondering if I can ask you out for a date? Sorry for saying this but you are too beautiful for any man to refuse." Ogami stares at the maid and says.  
"I… I… I am happy to, Sir." The maid's face blushes as Ogami stares at her.  
"Can you? That is great to be heard. But don't you need to work tomorrow?" Ogami asks.  
"Well, Master Kayama is leaving to work at outstation tomorrow and it usually takes him a day for it. I may manage to take leave as well."  
"_He is working for a whole day, huh? Hmm…"_ Ogami suddenly becomes silent and thinks.  
"Sir… Are you okay, sir?" the maid asks.  
"Huh? Nothing, nothing at all." Ogami realizes her words and responds. "Well then, when can I pick up, Miss…"  
"My name is Kasumi, Fujii Kasumi."  
"Well, Miss Kasumi. I will see you around the Ueno Park tomorrow's afternoon. Is it okay for you?"  
"Definitely. See you then." Then Kasumi bows at Ogami shyly and leaves to her cleaning work.

"Ichiro, sorry to keep you waiting." Maria comes to him.  
"Never mind. So, you got anything from that guard?" Ogami asks.  
"Well, I memorized quite some people from the V.I.P. list." Maria says and shows him a piece of paper with lots of names on it.  
"Good then, it might helps me in the investigation then."  
"By the way, Ichiro." Maria sits by his side and continues. "What are you talking with the maid just now?"  
"Nothing, just ask her for a date. That's all." Ogami replies without worries.  
"What?" Maria is surprised by his answer.  
"Easy, Maria. It can get me more information I want." Ogami taps her shoulder and says.  
"By dating a maid? Are you sure?" Maria wonders.  
"Or you are willing to work at here for 2 years to investigate?" Ogami looks at Maria and says.  
"I see." Maria finally gets his idea and smiles for his little intelligence.

"Mr. Ogami Ichiro, right?" A maid comes to the talking couple and asks.  
"I am." Ogami stands up and answers.  
"Master Kayama is waiting at dojo, he wants me to guide you to him."  
"Well then, please." Ogami replies and follows the maid, while Maria is walking along with him.

**End of chapter 3 **

_Words from Shirogami:__  
I don't owe any character of Sakura Wars / Sakura Taisen. But I do own this story (although I don't know if anyone write this before :P). Anyway, I will try my best. Although this is a shorter page than the previous one, I hope all of you forgive me for this and enjoy this as well.__  
As for the 'little show' earlier, it is just something out for my imagination. It has nothing to do with the real person in real life. So please don't throw sharp objects on me, okay? (TUK! TUK! TUK!)__  
Please R&R, it helps me to write something that keeps you reading. Thanks. In the mean time, can someone pull the daggers out for me? Someone penetrates me on a wall now._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer  
I don't own any character of Sakura Wars / Sakura Taisen. But I own this story._

_**The Private Eye Of Teito**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to my dojo, Mister Oogami. And you too, Miss Maria. I hope both of you enjoyed the party just now."  
Kayama Yuichi, along with some of his guests, maids and his wife, Kayama Sakura are welcoming Oogami and his partner. He has changed his outfit into _doufuku_, an outfit usually used for martial art training purposes. He orders the maid by his side and the responding maid approaches Oogami with another _doukufu_ in her hands.  
"It won't be comfortable to fight with those shirts on, so I lent you one of my _doufuku_, just hope the size is fit enough. She will lead you to the changing room, so feel free and take your time." Oogami looses his bow tie and hands it to Maria, before he follows the maid for the changing. Meanwhile, as Oogami ordered, Maria takes the chances by shooting photos around the area secretly with the bow tie camera.

After minutes of waiting, Oogami finally comes out with the _doufuku_, while the responsible maid is holding his clothes and standing by Maria's side. After they had worn the protective armor, both Kayama and Oogami walk to the center of the dojo with a _shinai_ (a bamboo sword used for Kendo) in their grip, while Kayama asks his butler, Orihime and Sakura as the referee of this sparring. According to the rules, the match will stop after either one of the fighter gets two points from each other.  
Oogami and Kayama face each other by bending at the starting point, while waiting for the others standing at the referee point. Kayama and Oogami pull out their _shinai_, then slowly stand up and prepare combat stance (_sonkyo_ in short). Butler observes both their preparation and finally gives Sakura a light nod. Sakura acknowledges the meaning and starts the match.

In the meantime, Maria scans the invited crowd and she recognizes some of them as they are the rich men those who just courted her during the party. However, since they know that she is Oogami's partner and he is Kayama's favorite guest, they forget their intention and start betting the result for the match.  
On the other hand, Maria also notices some female watchers who wear fancily and keep cheering for Kayama. The maid besides her tells her that they are the actress that works under Kayama's entertainment business, and they always comes to this mansion to meet Kayama Yuichi with the excuses of discussing about the play. After all her study about the article about Kayama's gossip, she cannot stop feeling pity for Sakura's marriage. Speaking of marriage, Maria remembers Sakura's contract and wonders who is the actual mistress Kayama Yuichi has his eyes on.

"MEN! (FACE!)"  
A strong roar draws Maria's attention back to the match. A fighter has successfully strikes his opponent's head and gets his second point. Sakura stops the match and calls forth both men to declare the winner. After the bow, Kayama Yuichi takes off his helmet and greets Oogami.

"That's a great match, Oogami. It's been a long time I haven't have a good fight."  
"So do I, and you are better than me."  
"Come on, I got that hit by luck."  
"And still, you won, it's all that matters." Oogami looks at the clock on the wall and continues, "It's been a good time with you,Mr. Kayama. But it's late for me and I need to go now."  
"Sure. Kasumi, lead Mr. Oogami to the guest's bathroom."

Kasumi answers Kayama's call and leads both Maria and Oogami to the guest room. After Maria gets Oogami's clothes from the earlier maid, she leaves the cheering crowd and follows Oogami.  
While Kasumi finished her guide work and leaves, Maria whispers to Oogami, "You let him win, didn't you?"  
Oogami looks back to Maria and raises his lips lightly.

Later in the night, after Oogami and Maria reach their office, Oogami tells Maria to sleep first, while he handles the gadgets so he can send them to Kohran as soon as possible. In her room, Maria takes off the long hair wig and puts down her make up. She looks at her reflection in the dress once again and her face blushes when she remembers Oogami's compliment.  
After the bath, Maria goes to the office and watches Oogami's progress. Unfortunately, she only notices that Oogami, whose upper body is now naked, is applying medicine on the bruises at his arm. From her experience, she knows that it is quite serious from the colour of the bruises, even Oogami grimaces when he is rubbing the medicine onto them.

"Man, that Kayama sure knows how to hit the weakness of a _bogu_. Thanks to him, I might not able to hold a pen tomorrow."  
"Then I will do the writing, and you take a good rest, deal?" a voice from behind surprises Oogami and almost drops the medicine bottle.  
"Maria… I thought you already slept." Maria ignores his words. Instead, she reaches for his medicine and helps him applying onto his arm.  
"Didn't I ever tell you never hide secrets from me, Ichiro?"  
"And bother you in the middle of the midnight? Maria, am I look that _hungry_?" Oogami moves himself close enough and teases his partner, but exchanges with her stronger rubbing method and hurts him in a pinch. But instead of replying an anger shout, Oogami giggles as he notices her blushing face.

He lifts his injured arm slowly and tries to grab a punch, then he continues, "Relax, Maria. I am not hiding anything from you, I just don't want to trouble you for small matter, that's all."  
Maria closes the bottle and stares at Oogami, then her lips raises and says, "Small or not, it's up to me to judge, not you, Ichiro."  
Oogami looks at Maria's face with a satisfying smile. As their eyes contact, Maria feels her cheek heat up unwillingly. She just cannot resist his charming smile that melts her heart every time she sees it. Besides, watching her partner half-naked and staying calm are totally a challenge for her.

When Maria hides her shyness and prepares to leave, Oogami takes his move faster by pulling her in embrace. Although the medicine smells weird, but Maria finds herself enjoys his caring act and the warmth of his chest.  
"Thanks Maria, but I cannot cause you any unnecessary worries. Besides…" Oogami breaks his hug and looks at Maria with a devilish grin.  
"Worrying a beauty is out of my reputation."

"Including grabbing my ass and acting like I'm enjoying it?" Maria glares at Oogami seriously and makes him cold-sweating. As he is expecting an impact on his cheek, Maria simply greets him good night and leaves with a light blush on her face.  
_Ichiro no Baka_ ('Ichiro, you idiot' in Japanese) Maria whispers secretly.

Next morning, when Maria is going to get Oogami to wake up, she finds that no one in the bedroom, but instead, she finds a figure is sleeping on the messy table in the office. Maria notices that many notes and symbols are made on the paperwork. When she is ready to scold Oogami for not listening her advice, his messy spiky hair and sleeping face makes her chuckles.  
"May be I should have let him sleep, he worked too much like always."

Later around the afternoon, when Maria is polishing her gun, Oogami finally wakes up and gets himself ready as he promised a date with Kasumi. While she is watching Oogami combs his hair and hums, she cannot stop herself from feeling jealous although she knows that he does it for the job.  
As being his partner for years, she had tried to overcome the feeling of falling for Oogami, as she knows very well that kind of feeling could only troubles the process of their work, especially when someone finds out this weakness and uses it for bad purposes or threatens Oogami.  
Then again, even she tries to be cool and emotionless, she is still a woman who hopes for things like normal people do. Yes, after staying with Oogami under one roof for years, his bright character seems able to change her way of thinking and behavior as well. Within her mind she still hopes for love from the one she spends most of her times with.

"Maria… Maria!" A simple call snaps her back from deep thinking, Oogami looks at his assistant and wonders the reason. He simply puts his hand on her forehead and another one on his, then he holds Maria's hands and lets go.  
"Well, you are not having a fever or catching a flu, so it seems you are okay for me." Oogami puts the gadgets he used last night on the table, then asks Maria to send them to Kohran later. Just before Oogami leaves the office, he takes a glance at Maria again with concern.  
Maria notices his emotion and replies with a smile.  
"Have a nice day." She said.  
"Thanks." Oogami raises his lips before he closes the office door.

Later, Maria goes to Kohran's place and handovers the gadgets. Since it is lunch hour and the business is not well enough, Kohran closes the shop earlier and pays more attention onto her creation. In order to get the pictures, she needs to work alone therefore she asks Maria waits at the shop lobby.  
Maria steps right before the blind of the shop's large window, which faces the street, and watches the environment through the blind gaps. Suddenly her eyes lay on a couple, who one of their face is familiar to her. His spiky hair are just recognizable, but she is unhappy when she sees a certain maid she met last night is smiling joyfully to her partner, and he holds her closer by waist and whispers at her ear.  
As she keeps watching, her anger makes her folds the blinds in reversed way accidentally. At the same time, Kohran comes back to her and shocked to find out what happen to her property. Maria immediately apologizes and wonders the result Kohran got from the gadgets.

Kohran says nothing, but replies with a flash on her glasses and a devilish grin, which causes Maria has a bad feeling of what she will hear from this chinese girl later.

**End of chapter 4**

_Words from Shirogami:_

_Greetings, I am glad to see you all after such a long break, not that I am having a real break, but I met mental blocks before I can continue this work .I admit that as a restart of writing, this chapter's quality drops a lot compare to the previous, I tried my best to get back the feeling. You have my thanks for your concern.  
__The keywords used in Kendo match are referred to the information from Wikipedia, for details please refer to the respective website. _

_Please R&R, it helps me to write something that keeps you reading. Many Thanks._


End file.
